


Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Tsukishima knew only one thing: he didn’t want his mate to be a bother. And unluckily enough, most of the Omegas around him were. If he wanted to be perfectly honest, he would have said there was one Omega that particularly attracted him. He pushed it aside with thoughts that it was only “a biological reaction”, but he also knew it was already more than that. He wanted this Omega as a mate, no other. Which meant he had to be particularly careful during his chase – what if he ended finding someone like Kuroo first? _Oh no please not Kuroo_ , he thought. Kuroo was sly and he really appreciated their verbal jousts, but he didn’t want him as a mate. Definitely not. It would end with a murder.

He pushed up his glasses, his eyes trying to see through the pitch black scenery. Omegas were now hidden, and he had to be very careful if he wanted to find the right one.

“You can go, guys”, Ukai said, and they started to run to the forest.

He could already smell the different Omegas hiding nearby, but he was focused on finding that one, the right one. The one he wanted. He closed his eyes and smelled the air, quickly finding a hint of the scent of the Omega he was searching. However, instead of running like others Alphas gone into a frenzy, he walked quietly until he was close enough to really smell the Omega. A smile crept on his lips and he jumped, his fingers immediately closing on an arm. The Omega cried out, surprised.

“Calm down Yamaguchi, it’s only me”, he said in his usual sarcastic tone – _hell he didn’t intend to sound this mean._  
“Tsukki!” the Omega exclaimed, relieved. “I really hoped it would be you”, he added, clinging to the Alpha.

Tsukishima could picture the freckled boy smiling at him, though in the dark he really couldn’t see him. His hand gently slid and pressed his fingers, and he started walking to the closest nest. However, the closest nest was already occupied, voices raising into the night, laced with laughter. The adults had made them, enormous cocoons of branches with mattresses of leaves and wool, and a blanket in case the night was cold. There was also a lighting system, which consisted of a small cage of wood full of ladybugs. They walked hand in hand to the next nest and he helped Yamaguchi climb there before lighting up and climbing with him.

Yamaguchi was beet red, avoiding his gaze and fumbling around. Tsukishima smiled and tilted his head. He was nervous himself, but he did his best to appear composed for Yamaguchi’s safety. He sat next to him just like they used to and said:

“Don’t be so nervous! It’s only me after all.”  
“I-I know but…”  
“It’s because we’re supposed to mate, isn’t it?”

If Yamaguchi could go redder, he surely did. Tsukishima wanted to chuckle but to be honest, he was probably just as afraid.

“We have the whole night, you know. We can take it slow and we will.”  
“That would be nice”, Yamaguchi answered with a shudder, finally starting to relax. “I’m not dreaming, right? You’re really here?”  
“Stupid” Tsukishima answered, flinching his finger to his forehead. “Of course I’m real.” He gently grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m here for you.”

The Omega was staring at him with a look of awe, and before he could understand what was happening, Yamaguchi was in his lap, kissing him fiercely and, exactly like a first kiss, with a clash of teeth and way too much tongue. It was really awkward but still, he didn’t pull away and instead looped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist, nuzzling his neck.

“Seriously what was that”, he laughed, pulling him closer.  
“A kiss, Tsukki. Don’t you know what it is?”  
“This was nothing like a kiss”, Tsukishima retorted, “here”, he said, pressing his lips against Yamaguchi, gently at first, then more firmly, and coaxing him into opening his mouth and accepting the gentle roll of his tongue until both of them were panting. “That’s a kiss”, he whispered, resting his forehead against Yamaguchi’s.  
“Do that again”, the freckled boy murmured, his hands roaming over his shoulders and chest.

And it did it again. And again. And again. Even when the kisses tasted like the blood drawn from biting into Yamaguchi’s neck. Even when Yamaguchi’s moans poured in his mouth. Even when they cuddled, their eyes heavy with sleep. He woke up first, the sun was already shining brightly outside and enhancing Yamaguchi’s features, relaxed in his sleep. Tsukishima gently traced the vivid red biting mark on Yamaguchi’s neck, amazed that it was still here. Amazed that what he thought was a dream, was in fact reality. He smiled softly and snuggled closer to his mate. That was definitely better than dinosaurs – and there was nothing better than dinosaurs.


End file.
